Unhappily Ever After
by Featherain
Summary: There was no happy ever after. No faerie tales -those things died as well as her sense of belonging. Because things always hurt. And it pained her for it to end this way. Implied NaLi and Natsu being a dense idiot.


_Featherain... I have no excuse for how terrible this is but i just wrote it on the spur of the moment -_

_That's all! Hope you like this fic still. And if you can, it would be awesome and amazing if you can check out my tumblr blog!:D The link's on my profile page:D._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

It wasn't that Lisanna had prepared herself for this, but more so she had this sort of 'mask' on.

She never did any wrong, really. _Why_ would people always just turn against her? They find Lucy crying in the stalls, they blame it on her, when in reality, Lisanna hadn't even seen the blond girl the whole day. They find Natsu staring into space in a confused manner, and they blame her, saying that she used her "twisted methods" on the 'poor' boy. They find Natsu wanting to catch up some time with her, and suddenly she's the bad guy.

_Really_ now.

_Stay away from him_, Lisanna had always thought from then on. _Your life before was practically nothing. Zero. Zip. Replaced… you can always find a new friend!_

She should really stop lying to herself.

Fine. She liked him. Was there any _real_ problem to that? She liked him more than a friend, but she still wanted the best for him. If he wanted to ignore her completely and go off with a new girl, if that made him happy, Lisanna even encouraged Lucy.

_Stay away from him. _

_Ignore him. _

_It'll only cause more pain. _

Why? Why was it that _she_ had to get sucked into that damned hole and into Edolas? Oh no, but the people there were kind and cared for her, Lisanna had tried to convince herself. She should have been _grateful_ to be sucked into their world! Then she got sucked right back out and alone, now what was she supposed to do? Hide in the bathroom stalls from those other girls glaring at her from every move? Good for them that they practically worshipped Lucy! How was she even a rival now?

She couldn't even find a place to belong anyways. Not even with her siblings. They were so powerful now, so much stronger, and already had adjusted to their lives without her.

So what was she supposed to do now?

Lisanna loved to chat, her mind wandered around a lot, trying to do multiple tasks after another. That was a reason on why Master scolded her. Perhaps she wasn't as strong as Lucy now –the blond girl had all her keys and friends and such. Was that why she wasn't picked for a team at all?

It hurts.

But then she didn't know _what_ to think as she saw Lucy, being strangled there at the arena. Why was she still jealous of the girl? But when all was safe and well, she decided to take a nice walk.

To collect some thoughts.

And then Lucy got captured, they went off on a mission to save the girl _without her_. Alright, fine, she shouldn't be complaining.

But it hurts.

Not that she was going to complain and whine anytime now. No, no, she refused to do so.

Then Lucy is saved, all is a happy fairy tale for all, and Lisanna is finding herself alone.

Again.

Great.

And she sits alone at a bench. Wondering, just _wondering _now, if she were to sit at the bench long enough, for a few hours, overnight perhaps, would anybody notice? She felt bad for wanting some attention on herself –she wasn't usually like this, but she _was_ human after all, she couldn't help herself and wonder.

So she took the experiment.

She sat at the bench. The guild was partying after all _again. _What if the only reason they came out was because they realized that one less person was passing out drinks? What if that was the only reason they came out? If they ever did?

She turned her head around slightly as her short white hair brushed her shoulders, her sky blue eyes brimmed with silent tears as she stared at the window blankly, watching her former best friend laughing with Lucy.

_Replaced, aren't you now?_

Lisanna didn't know exactly _how_ long she sat out there, observing an already dead, brown leaf on a stem and just about to fall off –how _hasn't_ it fallen off already? But she just sat there, observing the leaf that looked as if it was staring sadly a many other green leaves that were surrounding it.

The branch looked crowded, but yet at the same time, the leaf looked lonely.

And she sat there for hours, starting to hug herself due to the cold weather. It was starting to get cold, the weather –it wasn't summer any longer anyways. She was here after all with nothing but her usual dress that didn't do all that well in keeping herself warm.

Her legs fell asleep and numb, before Lisanna started to chatter a bit and shiver and a rustle of leaves was heard behind her and then her eyes only widened and then she felt this huge cold metal blade slide across her back and it's going in and oh –god she can't breathe –

Blood. There's blood flowing out of her, as she could only just lie there panic-stricken, wanting to cry and gurgling and chocking. Shrieks of laughter and giggles pierce the air, surrounding her.

_"That'll teach her!"_

_"What was she doing anyways? Spying on Natsu and Lucy? She's disgusting enough to do so anyways."_

_"I know right? Now she wouldn't be able to get between their relationships!"_

_"Natsu and Lucy are the cutest couple together!"_

_"Bitch doesn't know when to take a hint, duh."_

_"Ha, lie in the hospital for a few weeks –let's get out of here!"_

_"Wait –guys…"_

_Please_, Lisanna prayed silently as she started to feel tears leak out and stream down her cheeks. _Please_, she begged. _Take me to a hospital now. Don't leave me._

_"Wait –guys… is she dying?"_

_"Oh god –crap, it wasn't meant to get **that** bad!"_

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"Just get out of here!"_

Lisanna stared.

She hadn't taken it in mind that she would be _dying_. At least not this soon. No, she wasn't planning this. She wasn't supposed to let her guard down this much anyways -she had told herself that ever since they met Sabertooth. But she had been too consumed in her own thoughts. And the group of squealing girls that had always worshipped Lucy and fanned over their favourite 'couple' somehow took her down. The sound of their screams and footsteps died and Lisanna found herself to stay alone.

She couldn't be dying. _Just wait five more minutes and soon Mirajane will be out looking for you! Elfman will carry you_, Lisanna tried to convince herself. _He would carry you to a hospital like the big brother he is, and start screaming about how he failed as a man or something. Everything would be fine! Just smile!_

And _Natsu_ would be there, Lisanna daydreamed a bit. _He would stay by your bed and say how you two were still friends_.

It wasn't until she noticed that a pool of blood had then started to stain the ground around her that she had to admit to the fact that she was _dying_.

She was _dying _and dying and dying and dying and dying and dying and oh gosh…

_Well_, she had sadly thought to herself. _You're dying. Just be glad of your life so far._

Her eyelids felt heavy –really heavy, as if she was about to fall asleep like she had at the straw house with Natsu so many years ago.

_Yes_, she tiredly convinced herself. _Just remember your childhood and pretend the laughs and memories are still fresh. _

It was getting much harder to breathe. But there was something –one last thing she had to do before she died. Lisanna coughed heavily, watching the blood splatter in front of her eyes before her finger trembled and plopped onto the cement ground.

Ink. Ink. No, blood would do just fine. She coughed again, her finger now covered with the red liquid before it scratched at the ground. Her whole body was tired –weak and void of energy.

* * *

"Lisanna? Lisanna!"

His voice echoed through the cold wind before the boy with the salmon-coloured hair stopped in shock as he stared down at the ground.

_I've always loved you. Are you happy now?_

_Iii… really hope that your story comes alright.::D__

Natsu found a brown dried up leaf placed on Lisanna's chest.


End file.
